


When I'm Gone [Dean x Reader]

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Crying Dean, F/M, Heartbroken Dean, Hellhounds, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics, cups song from Pitch Perfect, heartbroken reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life becomes pretty hard to handle when the devil himself is set out to kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone [Dean x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story while listening to Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone") by Anna Kendrick.

It was five minutes till six in the morning when Dean, Sam, and Castiel finally got back to the motel. Sam and Cas bid Dean adieu and entered their rooms to get some much needed sleep. Dean did the same as he unlocked the door to his room, which he shared with (Name).  
  
  
(Name) and Dean had been dating ever since he saved her life two years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back then (Name) used to work for Lucifer as a hired hand set out to destroy anyone who dare threaten his reign of terror. She had sold her soul to the devil himself. Lucifer owned her; she was his personal property and slave.  
  
  
The day Dean saved (Name) was one she would never forget. (Name) had betrayed Lucifer; she had been hired by a demon who wanted to overthrow him. The demon offered her, her freedom from the tyrant, which meant no more beatings, rape or near death experiences.  
  
  
(Name) accepted the offer but little did she know the demon was one of Lucifer's most trusted spies. He confirmed with Lucifer that (Name) was indeed a traitor.  
  
  
That night (Name) waited impatiently in an alley beside her favorite diner. She knew Lucifer would be showing up soon to share the details of another hunter tracking him. After about an hour (Name) became even more frustrated waiting for Lucifer who was suppose to be there half and hour ago.  
  
  
Being the impatient person she is, (Name) decided to get something to eat and then leave if Lucifer didn't show. Just as (Name) received her food the devil himself walked in and sat at the bar right next to her.  
  
  
"You're late." (Name) said bluntly while she squirted ketchup all over the fries and on the burger she ordered. Lucifer just scoffed as he snagged the bottle out of her hand and scrunched his nose up at it. "How can you eat this vile substance?" he inquired, turning the bottle over so that the top faced down and then squeezed.  
  
  
The thick red liquid shot out and splattered on the counter top. (Name) rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle, setting it down in its up right position in front of her plate. Already irritated by him showing up late, (Name) took a bite of her burger and asked, "So who's trying to kill you this time?"  
  
  
Averting his gaze from (Name) Lucifer grabbed a napkin and asked the waitress for a pen. She pulled the pen from behind her ear and handed it to him. "I'll be needin that back sugar." the waitress said with a country accent before walking off to serve some gentlemen seated in a booth.  
  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lucifer said then wrote an address on the napkin. He slid it over to (Name); leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Meet me here."  
  
  
Just before (Name) could ask what time, Lucifer had already departed from the diner. "Fucking bastard." (Name) said as she turned around to finish her food. The waitress from earlier had returned to retrieve her pen, and had noticed what happened between the two. "Boyfriend troubles?" she asked.  
  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." (Name) said in a dark tone as she glanced up at the waitress. (Name) had that look on her face that said 'back the hell off'. The waitress caught a glimpse of her black eyes and quickly walked away.  
  
  
After (Name) finished her dinner, she left the diner; grabbing the napkin and leaving money for the meal. She walked back to the alley where her dirt bike was waiting. Straddling the bike, (Name) shoved the napkin into her pocket and put on her helmet. She started the bike, revved the engine, and then took off towards the address Lucifer left her.  
  
  
The location was all the way across town, but it didn't take (Name) long to get there. She's a bit of a speed-demon, pun intended.  
  
  
(Name) pulled up in front of a lonesome gas station and eyed the area in search of Lucifer. When she failed to spot him she sighed and went to grab herself a drink. She entered the store and headed straight for the beer section. What (Name) didn't notice was the cashier staring her down.  
  
  
His eyes never faltered from her figure as she went about choosing which beer would give her the best buzz. Just as (Name) was about to pick out a beer, Lucifer walked in. The entire state of the store changed. Lights began to flicker and (Name) could feel more than Lucifer's presence.  
  
  
"Hell hounds, nice choice." (Name) said standing up straight and closing the beer case. Lucifer smiled darkly before saying, "You know, it never ceases to amaze me how many half demons think they can kill me." As those words left his lips (Name) sighed knowing that this was going to be a fight to the death, which could possibly be hers.  
  
  
"Why don't we just get this over with, huh?" (Name) asked with her back still facing Lucifer. Lucifer only shrugged and said, "Okay." Instantly four of the five hell hounds left his side and took off in different directions. Now to any human it would be a surprise attack, considering these creatures are invisible. But since (Name) is a half demon, she can see the skeletons of any invisible creature.  
  
  
The first hell hound sprinted away from the store doors and straight down the aisle towards (Name). Once the creature was within arm length distance, (Name) quickly spun around grabbing the hound by the scruff of its neck and slammed its head against the glass with demon like force. Blood splattered on the glass and ran down to the floor.  
  
  
"Who's next?" (Name) asked sarcastically. The other four hell hounds ran towards her all at once. She was able to fend off two of them by throwing them across the store. But unfortunately the other two tackled her to the floor as they sunk their razor sharp teeth into her flesh, bypassing the thick leather of her outfit.  
  
  
With her one free hand, (Name) pulled a Bowie knife from her boot and began to swing at the beasts. Blood tricked to the floor as (Name) inflicted small cuts on the creatures. All in all, the minor wounds were non effective. The hell hounds continued to claw at (Names) body, ripping the leather and leaving deep gashes as her blood pooled onto the floor beneath her.  
  
  
Fearing that this could be it for her, (Name) wouldn't stop fighting until the end. Then out of nowhere three men burst into the store sending Lucifer -who was happily watching the whole thing- flying forward. The first man -who wore a long tan trench coat over a nice suit- lunged for Lucifer and rushed him to the ground.  
  
  
The second man -slightly taller than the other two with shaggy hair- ran in the direction of the other two hell hounds that had been thrown across the store. Lastly the third man -wearing street clothes just like the taller one- quickly ran towards (Name). He held what seemed to be a COLT Revolver and had it aimed right at (Name).  
  
  
(Name) was too busy struggling trying to release herself from the death grip to notice the man fire the weapon. The cracking sound of a bullet penetrating a skull caught (Names) attention as she glanced over to witness blood spray onto the glass doors.  
  
  
The invisible lifeless beast fell to the floor with a thud as blood spilled out of its cranium and mixed with what was already there. Gazing up to see who fired the shot, (Name) failed to notice the other hell hound let go of her leg and clamp its jaws down on her forearm. The force of the bite snapped both the [radius and ulna bones](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.healthline.com/human-body-maps/arm-bones) in half causing (Name) to drop her Bowie knife.  
  
  
Fueled by adrenaline, (Name) tried to tug her arm away. With every tug the creatures' teeth ripped and tore through her flesh. More and more blood covered the floor as well as (Name).  
  
  
"Hold your arm up!" the voice sounded from in front of her. Without hesitation (Name) did as she was told. Raising her arm to the sky (Name) could feel the hell hounds teeth jaggedly slice along her flesh as it held its ground. Just before the man fired another shot, the creature slapped its paw on (Names) stomach, projecting its claws and dragged them across her flesh.  
  
  
The beast fell limp, its teeth and claws stuck in (Names) gashed body. Blood continued to gush profusely from her form. Just before (Name) lost consciousness, she saw a handsome face and heard, "You're gonna be alright." Those words were the last words she heard before she drifted off into never ending darkness.  
  
  
A few weeks later (Name) woke up in a hospital room. She was almost completely wrapped in gaze. Giving her condition she was lucky to be alive. It took about 500 stitches to close up all those gashes she sustained. She took a deep breath as she thanked god she was still alive.  
  
  
"Hey, you're awake." The same voice she had heard last called out to her. (Name) raised her head to see the man who had saved her from those damned hell hounds. "Y-You, you saved me." (Name) said weakly watching as the man walked over to her bedside. He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I saved you."  
  
  
(Name) raised her hand as to ask for his. He placed his hand in hers and said, "You're welcome. I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester." (Name) smiled and snickered slightly as she turned her head away. "What?" Dean asked.  
  
  
(Name) turned her head back and said, "I was hired to kill you once. But another demon beat me to it." Deans' expression changed to a frown. "You were hired to kill me?" he asked. (Name) nodded and then told Dean all that had happened, past and present.  
  
  
From then on (Name) and Dean shared everything with each other and they began to fall in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usually when Dean got back from killing or just riding out, (Name) would always be there waiting to give him a big hug when he walked through the door. But today was different, today (Name) was not there instead there was a letter left on the bed with (Names) favorite guitar pick and a cassette tape lying on top of it.  
  
  
Dean was confused as to why there was a letter, so he sat down to read it. The letter was from (Name) and it read:  


 

> Dear Dean, my favorite Winchester
> 
> I know you are wondering why I am not here. Well I have to tell you, I can't live like this anymore. Everyday I fear that Lucifer will find me or worst capture you and use you to lure me to him. My soul still belongs to him in terms of him literally owning me.
> 
> I want to be able to live my life without worrying that he will find me. You know how much I have wanted to pursue a singing carrier, so that's what I'm going to do. I have decided to go on the road a share my music with the world.
> 
> I know that regardless of what I do; Lucifer will somehow find me. So before he does I want to live my dream and become a singer. I'm so sorry that I am breaking your heart, but always remember that my heart belongs to you. I love you Dean and I will always love you.
> 
> Love always, (Name)
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I wrote you a song and recorded it onto the cassette tape. This way you can read the lyrics and hear my voice while you remember me.
>
>>  **When I'm Gone a song for Dean Winchester**
>> 
>> I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
>  Two bottle whiskey for the way  
>  And I sure would like some sweet company  
>  And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?
>> 
>> When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me by my hair  
>  You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone
>> 
>> When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me by my walk  
>  You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone
>> 
>> I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
>  The one with the prettiest of views  
>  It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
>  It's got sights to give you shivers  
>  But it sure would be prettier with you
>> 
>> When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me by my walk  
>  You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone
>> 
>> When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me by my hair  
>  You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone
>> 
>> When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>  You're gonna miss me by my walk  
>  You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>  You're gonna miss me when I'm gone
> 
>   
> I'm leaving you my favorite guitar pick so you will have a piece of me, just like I have a piece of you. Remember your dog tags? I still have those and I wear them everyday. You will always be in my heart. I love you Dean.

  
  
As he finished reading the letter, Dean wiped some stray tears from his face. He picked up the cassette tape and went out to his car. Inserting the tape in the player, Dean hit play and leaned back while closing his eyes. The song started with a small intro from (Name).  
  
  
Dean smiled, then pulled out his pocket knife and carved a hole into the guitar pick. He placed in on a chain then clasped it around his neck. This way he could always keep (Name) close to his heart.


End file.
